


Forever

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I can't believe I actually wrote all of this, M/M, but here we are, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: They have won.They have finally won.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I have finished it. I never planned to write this - it just happened - but thank everyone who has followed, left kudos and/or commented on my fic. It means the world to me. Enjoy!

They have won.

They have finally won.

They’re sitting in the library, exhausted and awake all at once.

Dean’s the first one to speak.

“You know what? We’re missing something here”.

He pulls his knife out of his pocket.

“Dean?” Cas asks.

In a few quick strokes, he carves DW into the table.

He holds the knife out to Sam and grins.

It will quickly become  a tradition.

* * *

 

Dean can’t sleep.

He still can’t believe it completely, but his lover is asleep next to him, holding him in his arms, the Men of Letters are locked away, hunters and monsters alike are safe.

He frees himself from Cas’ grip, smoothing his brow gently. He doesn’t want to wake him.

He just needs to breathe for a while.

He’s not surprised when he finds Crowley in the library.

He hands him a drink without comment.

“So” Dean says. “This is it”.

Crowley nods.

“Gotta say, I am thankful for your mother. Say what you want...” he trails off.

The demon looks at him.

“You didn’t have to do that” he finally says. “You didn’t have to jump in front of me.”

“Of course I did.”

“Don’t do it again” he suddenly hisses, his eyes turning red.

Dean is taken aback.

“Crowley – “

“I’m still a demon, and I am selfish enough to ask that. If she had – I couldn’t bear it, do you hear _? I couldn’t bear it.”_

Dean understands.

“Alright. I promise never to throw myself in front of you when Mary tries to shoot you again.”

They both know how pointless that promise is.

After they have finished their drinks in silence, they get up and walk back to their rooms.

Crowley hesitates when they are standing in front of Dean’s and Cas’.

Then he draws him into a strong hug.

Dean reciprocates.

* * *

 

It’s not the end, of course. Men of Letters or no Men of Letters, the hunters, the monsters, the humans who stumble across the supernatural still need leaders.

It’s only natural they should take the job.

Dean likes to think they are acting the way Bobby would have.

It’s kind of weird, if he’s being honest. They are so famous in the community now that the name alone is enough to settle disputes, smooth insults, actually make a difference.

It’s amazing in the crazy, deadly way his whole life has been.

They become what Bobby once was. And they slowly, carefully work their way into Europe.

They’re thinking about laying the groundwork for letting the public know as well.

* * *

 

Water is constantly changing, but it always knows what it wants.

And she wants Mick Davies.

She knows what it will bring, how it will end. It makes no difference to her wishes.

* * *

 

Mick avoids Mel the days after their victors.

Dean understands.

It’s not easy, loving something that will always leave again only to return.

And unlike him, who dared dream about what might be when he was half-awake at dawn, Mick has no such hope.

Mel cannot become human. She is one with the water.

But what is better? Letting this chance pass him by or enjoying it as long as he can?

Mel’s not worried.

She tells him why one dreamy evening, dropping once again into their swimming pool to see them.

“What will be will be. What will save us will save us. Water is patient”.

“Mel...”

“Dean.”

She suddenly looks much older.

“I cannot always see the future. The picture... it fluctuates, it changes, it shifts.”

How can it not, the waves breaking at his feet?

“But... I know, Dean. _I know_. Our daughter will be the first wraith to enter British waters again. She will fill the void our people left behind so long ago.”

He swallows.

“You’ll have to leave him. Eventually.”

“Of course. Water always flows on. You can only keep it in one space for so long.”

* * *

 

Claire knows which diners she can trust. Some have a certain... homely feel to them.

This is one of those.

She’s just ended another hunt with the help of a few of the local vamps, and she could really go for some pie.

Sue her, Dean’s right about that.

And then her waitress appears.

She recognizes her instantly.

Anyone who knows the Winchesters would.

Magdalene her tag says. So she’s not lost all sense of humour.

“Hello, Mary” she says.

The woman looks up.

She seems tired. Worn down.

“Who are you?”

“I...” she stops. Thinks of Cas. Of Dean. Of where things are going.

“I could have been something like your granddaughter. Now you are nothing to me.”

Mary disappears into the kitchen.

Another woman brings her the pie.

She doesn’t mention their meeting to anyone.

* * *

 

He and Cas only continue to grow closer.

After years of hiding who he is, finally being comfortable and with the person he loves...

He can’t say what it means to him.

Luckily, he never has to. Cas understands him without any need for words.

And so, six months after they threw the Men of Letters out of their country once and for all, after they boarded the planes with tails between their legs, Dean buys a ring.

They can’t really officially get married, of course... even though... maybe... if he contacts their FBI friends...

He shakes his head.

First things first. 

It’s early in the morning. The whole gang, Aaron having arrived from Germany a week ago after finally getting rid of the Nazis with all the help they could provide, is in the kitchen. Cas is, as usual, grumpy, not yet completely awake.

He’s never looked more beautiful.

Dean sinks to his knees. Cas blinks a few times before he realizes what’s going on.

“Dean?”

“Cas. Will you marry me?”

Cas is silent for so long that his heart starts hammering heavily in his chest, but then Crowley calls out, “You know feathers if you don’t want I can...”

Cas draws him into a kiss and breathes “Yes” against his lips.

* * *

 

They marry three months later.

It’s... a bit of a bigger event than they thought it would be.

Apparently everyone they have ever met, and everyone who’s ever heard from them wants to be there.

Thank god for magical mansions.

Mel officiates from her bath tub.

Crowley and Sam are their best men.

He knows that everything he has done in his life has been warranted if it only lead him to this as he slips the ring of Cas’ finger.

* * *

 

 A year after they marry, little Múth is born.

She looks like her mother, but has Mick’s eyes.

They have already talked things through.

Mick will raise her, Mel will watch over her. She’ll see plenty of her mother.

But Mick’s and Mel’s time is coming to an end.

They all know it.

“He will find someone else” she tells Dean, holding her daughter. “I know it. He will be happy. And we’ll always have the memories of what has been.”

On the day they call it quits, Dean goes to Mick’s room. It has been doubling as a nursery for nearly half a year now.

Even though there are tears in his eyes, he whispers “Thank you.”

* * *

 

 It’s Lizzie Hexam who gives Cas and Dean the greatest gift they’ll ever receive.

She has just given birth to her second child, so of course they visit.

George Jr. is running around, chanting about his sister.

No potential rugaru has ever held out long enough to father a second child or a daughter. This is going to be interesting.

She watches Dean gently bounce Deanna up and down.

“We always wanted two children.”

“And look at you” he says. “Just as God intended.”

“I doubt Father had anything to do with it, Dean” Cas says. “She’s a miracle.”

He grins.

“Hell yeah she is.”

“What I meant” Lizzie says, “is that I’d be happy to be your surrogate, now that we have our kids.”

“You want to be our...” He stops talking when he realizes what she meant.

He looks at Cas. Cas looks at him.

Dean swallows.                   

“You... you...”

“Take your time” she says gently.

“I just said it would be a possibility. If you want to.”

That night in the mansion, Cas asks gently, “Dean? Do you want to?”

He could pretend he doesn’t know what he’s speaking of.

Instead he looks at his husband and gives the only answer he can.

* * *

 

 Shortly after they learn that Lizzie is pregnant, Sam announces that he and Eileen are going to marry.

“Where do you plan on living?” Dean asks.

He wants to pretend he isn’t nervous, but he remembers Sam’s old dreams. A picket fence, suburbia. As far away from the supernatural as possible.

And Dean’s got an angel husband, a kid on the way and a demon anxious to be godparent even though he’d never admit it.

“Here, of course.”

It’s only when he realizes Sam is honestly confused that Dean learns how far his brother has come.

* * *

 

Robbie is born on Dean’s birthday.

“Guess we have more to celebrate, now” he mumbles, holding him for the first time, Cas’ arms wrapped around them both. “Lizzie – “

“If you dare thank me, you can leave right now” she huffs. “You gave me much more than I can ever repay you for.”

George is going through his sixth year as an almost rugaru, still getting better at dealing with it every single day.

* * *

 

 Robbie is six years old. His sister Elisabeth just turned two.

Crowley is well aware of the passage of time. Múth is already showing signs of being able to control water.

The boys are over fifty, now.

He’s made his decision.

He’s sitting at the swimming pool.

“My King.”

“Mistress of the waves”.

“You’ll do it, then.”

Of course she knows.

 “Yes.”

“I was expecting it. Even though of course it was just one of multiple possible outcomes.”

“Ah, Mel, what might have been is never a good thing to dwell on.”

“No, it isn’t” she agrees but they share a long look before she vanishes.

The next day, he catches Robbie as he’s escaping Dean because he hates taking baths.

“No, now, Squirrel Junior, that is no way to behave.”

“Uncle Crowley!”

He smiles.

“Thanks, man” Dean says, catching up to them. “I swear he’s getting faster every day.”

“I bet. Dean, can we talk later?”

“Of course” he says, frowning.

There’s nothing to be worried about.

“Hey, what is it?” he asks that evening in the library.

They seem to have all their important talks here.

Crowley looks at the C he carved into the table years ago. The day of their victory.

“You’re all getting rather old.”

Dean huffs.

“Please, you’ve got what? Three hundred years on your back? More?”

“That’s not my point.”

“What is it, then?”

Crowley bites his lip.

“Cure me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Cure me. I want to be human.”

“You’ll grow old” Dean says. “You’ll grow old, and die.”

“What makes you think I want to live longer than any of you? That I want to stand over your graves?”

Dean is silent.

Then, he slowly says, “If you are sure.”

“I am.”

A week later, he’s human. It’s complicated and difficult and at first he feels like he’s suffocating, but it’s worth it.

* * *

 

 Mel has always taken care not to cry. The tears of water spirits, water born from water, hold too much power. It’s dangerous to cry.

The day she leaves Mick Davies, she cries.

It was love. She knew it was. She loves him the only way she knows how, and she knows she has to leave.

And yet she cries.

She doesn’t cry when Múth leaves. Her daughter is fulfilling her destiny.

But – but –

She is aware there will be a day she’ll cry once more.

And on that day, every nature spirit in America, monsters and hunters will join her in her mourning.

Everyone will know who they lost that day.

But that day is a long time off yet.  

**Many years later**

The people call it Hunter’s holiday.

Castielle supposes it’s an easier name than it’s real title.

_Holiday in remembrance of Dean, Sam, Castiel and Crowley Winchester._

September 13.

How well she knows their stories. She’s grown up with them, lived with them, dreamed about them.

And today, she’ll finally join the Guild.

The Hunter’s Guild has been an important association for over a hundred years now. She thinks her forefathers would be pleased.

Although, with her green eyes and brunette hair, she looks much more like Dean than Castiel in the old pictures.

Ironically, her twin brother, joining her and the Guild as well, is a spitting image of the angel who renounced his Grace.

Their little brother Sammy will probably grow as tall as his namesake though.

Not that he’d be the first one.

There have been countless Deans, Castiel, Sams, even Ferguses and Crowleys in their family.

As if the name Winchester weren’t enough to open any door, these days.

She looks around her room in the mansion.

Crazy? Magical? Unpredictable? The house is all of this and more. Hundreds of years later, and it’s still running on the magic Crowley pumped into it.

She couldn’t ask for a better home.

Mom and Dad are waiting in the marble entrance hall, smiling proudly.

“Cassie. Dean.”

Almost every Winchester who’s ever lived since their time has become a hunter – and every single president of the Guild since it’s been established has been a member of their family.

She’d lie if she said she’s not planning to fill that exact position one day.

She has since that terrible moment she believed she was dead, when she was five years old and fell into the lake.

_Oh God, she can’t breathe, she’ll never see her younger brother, she’ll never play with Dean again, she’ll –_

_“Don’t be afraid, child.”_

_A pretty lady with green eyes and brunette hair is holding her in her arms._

_“Do not be afraid, child” she tells her. “Long ago I made a vow that no member of your family would ever drown.”_

_She smiles._

_“You look so much like your ancestor. All these dreams in your eyes. You will do well”._

_She brings her to the surface._

She knows now that this was Mel, the water wraith their stories talk about. The one who loved Mick Davies and bore him a daughter who saved the British waters.

“Hey!”

Dean hurries down the stairs.

“Sorry for being late, guys.”

She rolls her eyes.

“You’re always late”.

“Yeah, well... Hey, this thing is huge! Who says I didn’t lose myself?”

“No Winchester ever loses himself in the mansion” Mom tells him. “You know that. “

It’s true. They don’t know if it’s magic or just instinct. No one really knows how the mansion works. The only one who could have told them passed away centuries ago, human once more.

But that’s not important.

What’s important is that everyone is waiting for them at the library.

Now that they are finally twenty-one, are finally old enough.

Cassie’s best friend Charlie the ghoul joined the Guild two months ago. They’ve known each other since they were six years old and attending the (rather ironically named) Crowley Elementary.

She looks at Dean. Dean winks at her.

They enter the library followed by their parents.

It seems like everyone they know is here. Two more Winchesters are entering the Guild. It’s big news.

She tries to ignore the cameras. Every single TV station will show the highlights this evening, she’s well aware. Winchester news is everyone’s news since their ancestors went public – since they let people know what’s out there.

It took Europe some time to catch on, but these days, most countries are peaceful, accepting humans as well as monsters.

If those who took the first steps were alive today, they probably wouldn’t recognize the world.

Then on the other hand...

They haven’t made the knowledge public, but Cassie’s and Dean’s grandmother was psychic. She left them stories of visions of generations of Winchesters in Heaven, looking after their family.

Cassie hope they’re proud of them.

They advance towards the table.

 _The_ table.

There are so many of them now, the library is crowded.

But the table, the original table, is still reserved for family only, and the ones they come to call family.

Charlie carved her initials on the table.

Now it’s their turn.

Cassie and Dean take out their knives. No Winchester worth his money would ever leave their room without one.

Their slightly older cousins grin proudly at them.

And then it’s done.

Their initials are on the table, they are part of the Guild. Now and forever.

Right before they go to celebrate, Dad draws them to the side.

“Hey... Mom and I have been talking, and we’ve decided you should use the correct mode of transportation when you go out there.”

“What do you mean...”

He fishes a pair of keys out of his pocket.

Cassie just knows Dean’s mouth hanging wide open as she tries to stay calm.

The Impala. He’s giving them the keys to the Impala.

Rebuilt so often there’s little left of its original framework but a few lego pieces in the air vents, a toy soldier stuffed in the ash tray, and two initials carved by two small boys, so long ago.

“Can’t have you riding in an unworthy car, can we? Dean, Sam and Cas would never forgive us.”

Dad grins at them.

No. No they probably wouldn’t.

Still.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Castielle has grown up reading their journals. She knows the challenges they went through, the battles they fought.

But she never felt as close to them as when she starts the Impala a few days later, her brother at her side, Charlie in the backseat.

A new generation of Winchesters and their friends, off to save the world as they have done for generations, ever since two boys and an angel prevented the Apocalypse.

As the Winchesters always will.

                                                                  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152622165@N06/35758860152/in/dateposted/)                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Manip done by the amazing ordered_chaos. Thank you for being there for me while writing all of this!


End file.
